


Две ночи с Майкрофтом Холмсом, или "Грегори, я с ним спал!"

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Две ночи с Майкрофтом Холмсом, или "Грегори, я с ним спал!"

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

   
**Название:**  Две ночи с Майкрофтом Холмсом, или "Грегори, я с ним спал!"  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  миди, 4348 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, ОКП [спойлер](http://mystrade2018.diary.ru/~Mystrade2018/p214697226.htm?oam#more1)  
**Категория:**  джен  
**Жанр:**  юмор, дружба  
**Рейтинг:**  G  
**Предупреждения:**  можно читать детям на ночь, взрослым не стоит - чревато настойчивым желанием обзавестись ОКП.  
**Краткое содержание:**  "Там… — выдохнул Майкрофт, указывая в сторону спальни, и закрыл глаза. Лестрейд поднялся, оставив кобуру расстегнутой, и осторожно приоткрыл дверь".   
**Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Две ночи с Майкрофтом Холмсом, или "Грегори, я с ним спал!""  
  
  
  
_«Приезжайте»._  
  
Лестрейд удивленно моргнул, мельком глянув на дисплей телефона, и продолжил вести пресс-конференцию, стараясь не слишком привлекать к себе внимание мэра, возжелавшего лично проинспектировать прозрачность работы правоохранителей и уровень их общения с прессой.  
  
_«Приезжайте немедленно»._  
  
Поерзав так и сяк на стуле, прикинул, когда можно будет сорваться с места, чтобы прямо уж таки не оказаться сперва в центре внимания прессы, а потом тет-а-тет в кабинете начальства.  
  
_«Грегори…»_  
  
— Прошу меня извинить, срочный вызов агента под прикрытием, господа… — он торопливо склонил голову и почти пробкой вылетел из-за стола, устремившись к выходу, озабоченно наморщив лоб. И даже у самого циничного журналиста в тот момент не возникло мысли, что повод, заставивший детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда покинуть пресс-конференцию, был недостаточно веским. Впрочем, как и у него самого.  
  
Торопливо звякнув ключами, он сел в машину и отпустил сцепление так резко, что едва не подрезал выезжавший из гаража патрульный автомобиль. Теперь, будучи за рулем и в дороге, думать можно было куда спокойнее. Всегда какие-то действия приносят облегчение. Мало ли что там случилось у Майкрофта, который сорвал его с пресс-конференции с мэром, о которой сам с утра напомнил в смс, пожелав удачи.  
  
Машина мчалась, мигалка освобождала дорогу, Лестрейд нервничал.  
  
У дома Майкрофта машины не оказалось. Зато оказалась открыта дверь. Проверив оружие, Лестрейд торопливо вошел в холл.  
  
Майкрофт сидел на стуле. Уронив руки между колен. На шее неаккуратной удавкой болтался галстук, а выражение лица было таким страдальческим, что Лестрейд пять раз успел укорить себя, что не вырвался пораньше.  
  
— Что… случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался он, присаживаясь на корточки и заглядывая старшему Холмсу в лицо.  
  
— Там… — выдохнул Майкрофт, указывая в сторону спальни, и закрыл глаза.  
  
Лестрейд поднялся, оставив кобуру расстегнутой, и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Сначала ему показалось, что он ошибся, и попал не в тот дом, не в ту комнату и вообще куда-то не туда. Потому что такого бардака просто не могло быть у Майкрофта Холмса! Одна штора болталась наполовину сорванная, вторая валялась на полу, мерно поскрипывала качающаяся люстра, в углу валялись осколки вазы, которая, по словам Майкрофта, стоила больше, чем почки всего отдела Лестрейда, вместе взятые. Прикроватная тумбочка была пуста, зато на полу валялись на книге знакомые очки, и по ним шла крайне нелицеприятная трещина. Лестрейд присвистнул.  
  
— Это было, когда вы пришли?  
  
— Было… — Майкрофт как-то так равнодушно махнул рукой, что Лестрейду стало не по себе.  
  
— Что-то пропало? Вы проверяли? Я вызываю подкрепле…  
  
— Грегори, пожалуйста… — сипло вырвалось у хозяина дома так тоскливо и жалко, что Лестрейд нервно сглотнул. — Я просто прошу тебя… убедись, что эта тварь жива… Не хватало мне еще вооруженного конфликта!  
  
— Тварь?..  
  
— А ты можешь назвать ее иначе? — взвился всегда невозмутимый как скала Майкрофт.   
  
— Ты действительно считаешь иначе? Посмотри на мою спальню! На мои шторы, на мою вазу! На мой… — и его голос сел. Взяв себя в руки, он выпрямился, вздернул нос и попросил: — Грегори… Да черт с той спальней… Просто скажи, что эта тварь жива.  
  
— Э… А где мне…  
  
— В моей тумбочке… — голос трагически затих, а Лестрейд осторожно шагнул к месту дислокации упомянутой твари. Уж как тут не поосторожничаешь? Мало ли что на уме у существа, способного разнести в пух и прах вполне бронебойный ремонт спальни Майкрофта Холмса?  
  
Дверца тумбочки была приоткрыта. Лестрейд осторожно опустился перед ней на корточки, включил фонарик.  
  
Не понадобилось.  
  
Поначалу ему показалось, что он видит руку обезьянки. Ну или карлика. Розовенькие цепкие пальцы вздрагивали, сжимаясь и разжимаясь, а из тумбочки доносился характерный храп. Он открыл дверцу пошире и беззвучно рассмеялся.  
На аккуратно сложенной пижаме спало, свернувшись в клубок, существо. Существо было бело-розового цвета на пузе, темно-серое со спины, с бело-розовыми лапами и суставчатым кожаным хвостом. Увидев Лестрейда, оно широко зевнуло, мигнуло огромными миндалевидными глазами, в большей мере напоминающими глаза киношных инопланетян, потянулось морщинистым телом и упруго прыгнуло Лестрейду на голову, подумав, издало глубокий рокочущий звук и стало яростно тереться о щетину.  
  
— Это же…  
  
— Это тварь! — с нажимом подсказал Майкрофт, протиснувшись бочком следом за Лестрейдом в спальню, осторожно обойдя стороной инспектора и покосившись на морщинистое нечто, принялся собирать осколки.  
  
— Чудо… Впервые их вижу вблизи… Откуда он у вас?  
  
— ЮАР, чтобы они все сгорели в жерлах алмазодобычи. Рамсом Априорт, который явился вчера на встречу, изволил получить инфаркт в моем кабинете. Все бы ничего, но этот псих путешествует только со своим сфинксом, и потребовал от меня обещания, что я позабочусь о его сокровище до выздоровления. И до его выздоровления я вынужден буду терпеть у себя дома… это!  
  
— Ну он не кажется таким уж…  
  
— Может быть. Пока вы не попробуете его помыть.  
  
— А зачем его мыть?  
  
— Лестрейд, не будьте идиотом. Вы понимаете, что эта тварь таскалась непонятно где и может принести с улицы какую-то заразу?  
  
— Судя по внешности этого существа, улицы не видели как минимум десять поколений его предков. И если бы он там оказался, нас бы вызвали гораздо раньше, чем его нашел бы собственный хозяин.  
  
— А может, у него блохи?..  
  
— Это должны быть особенные блохи-аскеты... Или блохи, осужденные на пожизненные скитания по пустыне Гоби. Где им на нем жить?  
  
Тем временем зверь, подумав, переместился всем весом на плечо Лестрейда и уселся, словно большая летучая мышь, оттопырив острые лопатки и прикрыв морщинистыми веками глаза. При этом сквозь его уши можно было видеть свет настенной лампы.  
  
— Бррр… — Майкрофт поморщился, разглядывая странную картину: сидящий на краю его кровати Лестрейд, на плече которого дремало не менее странное существо.   
  
— Может, вы его заберете? — с надеждой поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Я бы… ну, например, на месяц отобрал вас у Шерлока?  
  
— Звучит, конечно, заманчиво, но сами посудите… Я с утра до ночи… а то и с утра до утра на работе, а кот… Он же без шерсти… Если выскочит — он на улице не выживет.  
  
— Да ладно вам, все коты выжи… — Майкрофт осекся, рассматривая тощие лапки, вцепившиеся в плечо Лестрейда, острые лопатки и морщинистую, словно у старичка, шею. Кот, который еще совсем недавно казался исчадием ада, выглядел так жалко, что он замолчал и осторожно протянул руку.  
  
Теперь, на плече Лестрейда, кот не был боевым, сильным и наглым. Скорее перепуганным и дико растерянным. Ну кто бы в здравом уме жался к первому попавшемуся человеку с кобурой? Кобура кота явно не пугала, он радовался живому теплу и даже начал издавать странные звуки, напоминающие курлыканье.  
  
— Вы его кормили?  
  
— Корм… Нет! Я его мыл. Точнее — пытался. А как его кормить, если я перед едой не смог помыть его лапы?  
  
— Так он будет есть не лапами, а ртом!  
  
— А за стол? Я не пущу его за стол с грязными лапами!  
  
— А вы не кормите кота на столе, — устало посоветовал Лестрейд, осознавая, ради чего, собственно говоря, бросил пресс-конференцию.   
  
— Ну хорошо… Я прикажу принести что-то поесть. Полагаю, он знаком с французской кухней?  
  
— Не знаю… Я бы дал ему обычного мяса.  
  
— Ну да, мясо, я предлагаю способ приготовления.  
  
— Ему не надо готовить мясо. Просто кусок мяса.  
  
— Но просто мясо есть нельзя, оно сырое!  
  
— Холмс, мать вашу, перед вами кот! Коты едят сырое мясо!  
  
Словно в подтверждение, кот, раскрыв челюсть, попытался пожевать ухо Лестрейда, вздохнул и занял прежнюю позу мумии.  
  
— То есть ему просто… сырого мяса?  
  
— Ну да. Все коты едят сырое мясо! — убежденно заверил Лестрейд.  
  
Мясо принесли. Точнее, домработница, выкатив глаза от ужаса, осторожно внесла хозяину на тарелке сырое мясо, приборы и соусницу.  
  
— Молчите потише, — рявкнул на нее Майкрофт, даже не задумываясь над тем, что сдает с потрохами происхождение излюбленной фразы брата.  
  
Дама торопливо вышла, все еще норовя рассмотреть через плечо, что будет делать Майкрофт Холмс с сырым кроликом.   
  
Сделать ничего он не успел. Оголодавший за сутки кот, едва учуяв мясо, прыгнул с рук Лестрейда, не замечая вопля Майкрофта, птицей взлетел на стол и уселся над тарелкой. Майкрофт брезгливо протянул руку, коснувшись дрожащей от жадности лысой спины, на которой ходили ходуном позвонки. Словно по взмаху волшебной палочки, от такого легкого прикосновения шкура взялась морщинами, образовав кожистого «динозавра», и Майкрофт Холмс, скривившись, отступил в сторону.  
  
Кот старательно жевал. Но его челюсть явно не была приспособлена к тому, чтобы справиться с куском филе кролика.  
  
— Эй… давай помогу… — Лестрейд взял нож и вилку, отделив полоску мяса. Тварь торопливо зачавкала, жуя, а хозяин дома закатил глаза.  
  
— Вы предлагаете мне еще и резать ему мясо?  
  
— Вы можете попросить принести нарезанное мясо, — весело рассмеялся Лестрейд. — Ну вы только посмотрите, какая прелесть!  
  
Прелесть уполоскала кусок крольчатины, которого хватило бы на обед Майкрофту, и теперь довольно тарахтела, вылизываясь. На морщинистой морде рисовалось дикое умиление, от которого был далек Холмс.  
  
— Грегори… просто скажи мне, что ты его заберешь… — простонал он, падая в кресло.  
  
— Боюсь, это невозможно. Я на работе, а сфинксы — самые социальные кошки, они боятся оставаться надолго одни… И к тому же не я давал слово дипломату, что продержу у себя дома лысую кошку до его выздоровления.   
  
— Может, можно кому-то заплатить?  
  
— А потом будете объяснять, почему кошку отравили какой-то дешевой едой?  
  
— Да хватит мне мстить! — Майкрофт впервые за много лет был почти в ярости. — Ты понимаешь, что я не смогу держать у себя в доме это? Я даже не могу выпереть его из комнаты!  
  
Тем временем кот (а это оказался именно кот) стал волноваться, метаться из угла в угол и кричать.  
  
— Вот! И так весь день! Хорошо, что я забрал его из отеля утром!  
  
— День? Вы сказали — день? — опешил Лестрейд.  
  
— Ну да, эта тварь орет, бегает и…  
  
— Немедленно просите работницу внести коробку песка! — почти рявкнул Лестрейд. — Если, конечно, не хотите, чтобы ваш дом вонял так, что у любого посетителя за километр будет сносить крышу!  
  
— Коробку с пес…  
  
Схватившись за голову, Майкрофт почти выбежал в холл.  
  
Через шесть минут у кровати стояла силиконовая форма для выпечки, наполненная песком, а успокоившийся кот исполнял свои кошачьи дела.  
  
— Майкрофт, вы только представьте! Он терпел весь день ваше издевательство, и нигде не нагадил!  
  
— Я уверен, что нагадил!  
  
— Если бы нагадил, могу вас заверить, вы бы это ощутили. Нет, кот мучился, но терпел без еды, воды и туалета. Да, кот, ты терпеливый? Кстати, как его зовут?  
  
— Понятия не имею. И узнавать, к слову, тоже не собираюсь.  
  
— Ну хорошо, я сейчас съезжу в магазин и привезу все необходимое. А в комнате пока пусть уберут. Главное — не пытайтесь снова вымыть кота до моего возвращения.  
  
Лестрейд вернулся через полтора часа, нагруженный лотком, наполнителем, какой-то непонятной штуковиной из меха, мисочками и прочим.  
  
— У меня меньше вещей, чем нужно для содержания этой твари, — ворчал Майкрофт, разбирая покупки. — Главное, объясните мне перед уходом, как и чем пользоваться.  
  
— Не использовать лоток для себя, не мыть кота и главное — не забывать его покормить.  
  
Лестрейд ободряюще улыбнулся, погладил застывшего на краю кровати, словно изваяние, кота и кивнул в сторону чайного столика.  
  
— Думаю, я заслужил чашку чаю? Из-за вас я пропустил пресс-конференцию, обед и ужин.  
  
— Думаю, я после случившегося заслужил нормальное обращение по имени.  
  
— Я думал над этим. Но постоянно в уме путаю вас с Википедией, так что во избежание…  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза, но от комментариев воздержался, отправился заваривать чай. В конце концов, неизвестно, сколько дней ему еще делить дом с этим кошачьим недоразумением, а услуги Лестрейда могут оказаться очень кстати.  
  
Кот, как ни странно, на стол не лез. Зато запрыгнул на колени к Лестрейду, скорчившись, и застыл, свернув на боку колечком лысый хвост, напоминающий тростниковую удочку из Майкрофтова детства.  
  
— Главное — не проснуться среди ночи. Я могу забыть, что он тут есть, — ворчал Майкрофт, нарезая сыр. — И так сердце ни к черту… Неудивительно, что его хозяин чуть не скопытился — видеть такое исчадие ада каждую ночь. Небось днем насмотрится — и до утра кошмары смотрит, а потом сердце, а потом…  
  
— Это всего лишь кот, — Лестрейд жевал кусок хлеба, норовя выхватить из-под ножа Майкрофта кусок сыра. — Ничего за сутки с вами не случится. В худшем случае, вы заведете себе такого же.  
  
— Иди к дьяволу, — Майкрофт плюхнулся в кресло, сделав глоток чаю. — Я приказал оповестить меня, когда Рамсом придет в себя. Может, у него есть… мама, бабушка, папа, дедушка, тетя, дядя, муж, жена — мне без разницы. Кто-то, кому можно это отправить.  
  
— Вы противоречите сами себе. Если бы кто-то был, кот бы не ездил с ним по миру и не был настолько привычен к смене обстановки. Предлагаю смириться. В конце концов, это всего несколько дней.  
  
— Несколько дней в постели с демоном, — пафосно фыркнул Майкрофт, даже не подозревая, насколько в тот момент он был близок к истине.   
  
Лестрейд уехал около полуночи, а Майкрофт принял душ, облачился в пижаму, поморщился, заметив на ней пару характерных пятен от кошачьих лап, но решил себя пересилить. Грегори прав, иногда приходится наступать себе на глотку ради интересов страны. Накормленный на ужин перепелиными яйцами кот (точнее, Майкрофт не знал, что кот ест вареные перепелиные яйца, и узнал, когда усевшийся к нему на колени демон стащил и сожрал яйца, лежавшие в качестве декорации вечернего салата) шатался по комнате, обнюхивая все без разбору. Он запрыгнул на дорожку, ткнулся мокрым (да-да, оказывается, у этих кошкотварей мокрый ледяной пятак!) носом в тугое полотно и вдруг оглушительно чихнул, показательно погреб в ее сторону пару раз задними лапами и ушел, гордо задрав хвост. Почему-то в этот момент Майкрофт ощутил в своей душе едва заметный градус потепления. Ну хоть кто-то относится к дорожке с такой же любовью, как и он сам… Кот тем временем обошел комнату и улегся по подоконнике, глядя вдаль. Сквозь кожаные уши красиво просвечивали огни ночного Лондона. Майкрофт вздохнул, повернулся на любимый бок и потянул повыше одеяло. В ту же секунду он ощутил на спине толчок, резко повернулся — и оказался нос к носу с морщинистой головой.  
  
— Чего тебе надо? — сурово поинтересовался он у посетителя. — Ты жрал, туалет тебе твой папенька Грег поставил. От меня что надо?  
  
Кот, не мигая, смотрел на Майкрофта фосфорицирующими глазами и… вилял хвостом. Тонким ледяным хвостом, напоминающим удочку из детства.  
  
— Ну? Ничего? Уходи, я буду спать.  
  
Майкрофт повернулся вновь на бок. И в ту же секунду ощутил странный звук. Словно кто-то аккуратно вспарывает простыню у него под носом. Подскочил, включил бра.  
  
Рядом сидел кот, так же глядя на него немигающим взглядом. Дырок нигде не было видно. Странно.  
  
Снова попытка заснуть — и снова тот самый мерзопакостный звук.  
  
— Я мог бы подумать, что кто-то пытается свести меня с ума, — ворчал Майкрофт, в очередной раз пытаясь найти источник звуковой пытки.  
  
И в ту же секунду одеяло, плотно прижатое к кровати, приподнялось, и к Майкрофту прижалось что-то ледяное и дрожащее.  
  
—М-а-а-ма! — завопил Майкрофт, подскочив на месте, и включил свет. Он даже не подозревал, что еще способен в минуты крайнего ужаса звать маму. Он сидел на кровати, а рядом, закутавшись по уши в одеяло, вздрагивая, жмурилась на яркий свет морщинистая тварь.  
  
— Вон! — Майкрофт встал и трагическим жестом указал в сторону той меховой штуковины, которую приволок из магазина Лестрейд. Тварь молча уставилась на него и… никуда не пошла.  
  
— Вон, я сказал!  
  
Никакой реакции.  
  
— Ну, тогда я сам уйду с этой кровати! — рявкнул он и ушел в кресло! Налил себе выпить и стал ждать.  
  
Время шло, ноги на полу заледенели, в пижаме становилось все более неуютно. Наконец, не выдержав, выругавшись, он нырнул под одеяло.  
  
— Ну держись, разогревшаяся в моей кровати и под моим одеялом дрянь! Я сейчас тебя кааак…  
  
И в ту же секунду в нему прижалось горячее тело. Кот тарахтел, словно мотор, тыкаясь мордочкой ему под мышку.  
  
— Я холодный… — как-то неуверенно начал Майкрофт — и замолчал. Потому что кожистая тварь угнездилась у него под мышкой, уткнулась в шею и…  
  
Теплое… живое и монотонно мурчащее. Майкрофт не думал, что он умеет так быстро засыпать. И так крепко спать, потому что первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, была морда с огромными ушами, торчащая рядом с ним из-под одеяла.  
  
— Тварь… — припечатал он, не вставая с кровати.  
  
Должного впечатления на кота оскорбление не произвело. Тварь фыркнула (как показалось Майкрофту — ужасно оскорбительно) и продолжила нагло вылизывать морщинистую шею, куда доставала языком.  
  
— Ничего не перепутал? — язвительно бросил Майкрофт. Зря.  
  
Кот счастливо вздохнул от того, что на него обратили внимание, и легким движением головы изменил объект вылизывания. Майкрофт Холмс из всего умел извлекать выгоду. Он понял, сколько времени нужно для того, чтобы самый стойкий агент ИГИЛа заговорил, когда его лижет шершавый кусок мокрой наждачки. Он вылетел пробкой из-под одеяла уже через одиннадцать секунд, проклиная любвеобильную тварь и ее неуемное желание исполнять все его прихоти.   
  
— Жрать подано! — рявкнул он, извлекая из холодильника оставшееся мясо. Сегодня домработницы не будет, благо — продукты есть в достаточном количестве. Лестрейд, умница, вчера все купил… И мясо, и лотки, и прочую лабуду… И что бы он, Майкрофт, без него делал?  
  
Последняя мысль на фоне обнаруженного кошачьего засоса на щеке вызвала почти слезу нежного умиления в адрес Лестрейда. Если бы не Грегори, он бы жил в вонючем доме и прятался от оголодавшего кота. Лысого оголодавшего кота.  
  
Собственный кофе оказался вполне неплохим на фоне куска сыра, который удалось отвоевать у кота, воспылавшего внезапной любовью к данаблю.   
  
— Стыдно, ой, стыдно, — бормотал Майкрофт, запихивая торопливо в рот кусок, который еще не успела стащить наглая кожаная тварь. Он уже подумывал над тем, чтобы вызвать службу доставки, когда зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Впускайте. Утренняя доставка для котов и их родителей.   
  
— Грегори… я с ним спал! — почти стонал Майкрофт, впуская Лестрейда с пакетами в холл.  
  
— Ну… не скажу, что разделяю ваши вкусы. Но в конце концов, в вашей компетенции узаконить даже такие браки, — пожал плечами Лестрейд, распихивая по полочкам мясо, яйца и сельский сыр. — И судя по вашей щеке, вы оба получили удовольст…  
  
Ледяная рука Майкрофта опустилась на плечо, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, и медленно развернула Лестрейда.  
  
— Грегори, — голос так сочился ядом, что у Лестрейда свело внутренности. — Я долго думал — и нашел выход. Сегодня здесь ночевать будешь ты. А я буду ночевать у тебя. Правда, я хорошо придумал?  
  
— Правда. Только не забудьте, что у меня служба дезинсекции потравила тараканов. Могут лазить по всему, что лежит и шевелится.  
  
— Думаешь, напугал? Черта с два. Ужин в девять, — он посмотрел на напрягшегося кота и вздохнул. — Второй ужин — в десять. Прошу не опаздывать. Зубную щетку я выдам.  
  
— Ну, у меня совещание и… — Лестрейд натянуто улыбнулся и зыркнул в сторону входной двери.  
  
— Даже не думай! Сегодня. Ты. Ночуешь. Здесь. Мне все равно. Я не хочу быть дискредитированным лысым котом!  
  
— А иначе будете дискредитированы мной.   
  
— Знаешь ли, тобой — я почти смирился. Это, по крайней мере, законно. Но не зоофилия! Ее запрещают, презирают и преследуют везде! Значит — никаких «но». Ты ночуешь здесь.  
  
Последний аргумент шарахнул Лестрейда так, что у него исчезли напрочь все аргументы.  
  
— Ну так бы сразу и сказали, что боитесь быть насмерть зализанным лысой кошкой! — оскорбленно бурчал он, натягивая плащ. — А то несете всякую ерунду. Только будете уезжать — свет оставьте… Эти коты боятся оставаться одни в темноте.  
  
Пока Майкрофт собирался на работу и замазывал (вот стыдоба-то!) пятно на щеке, кот нагло спал на подушке. Он сожрал еще один кусок мяса и явно чувствовал себя неплохо. От южноамериканца никаких известий не было, и, что хуже, врачи не называли никаких сроков. Майкрофт уехал на работу, и уже в дороге вспомнил, о чем ему говорил Лестрейд.  
  
— Ну и ладно! — мысленно фыркнул он. — Обойдется. И так не голодный в гостинице, а сытый и дома. И это уже много.   
  
Задержался он на работе почти до начала девятого вечера, то есть вышел раньше, чем обычно. Он же сегодня пригласил Лестрейда, надо заехать купить выпивки, продуктов и… Че-е-ерт, кот!  
  
С такой скоростью шофер возил его только на встречи государственной важности. Майкрофт отчаянно надеялся, что Лестрейд брякнул про свет сугубо из вредности и для того, чтобы ему досадить. У дома он вышел, прислушался. Вроде ничего… Только ребенок у кого-то плачет. Отпустив машину, отпер дверь, прошел в холл и зажег свет. И никого?  
  
Резко развернулся, почти добежал до входной двери, выглянул на улицу. Вновь повернулся. И тут ему в колени врезался комок. Прежде, чем Майкрофт успел сообразить, он подхватил на руки то, что прыгнуло ему на грудь. Ледяное кожаное существо тряслось и всхлипывало, а по его морде катились абсолютно человеческие слезы. И это был один-единственный случай, когда Майкрофт Холмс почувствовал себя сволочью. Кот ходил за ним, словно привязанный, пока он принимал душ (почему производители душевых кабинок не писали, как закрывать их от лысых кошек? почему лысый кот сидел и смотрел на моющегося Майкрофта?), пока доставал продукты и ставил ужин.   
  
Прикинув, как отвлечь вездесущее недоразумение, Майкрофт выставил на стол нарезанного кролика. Но кот словно и не заметил еды. И даже не отреагировал на оставленную в темной кухне тарелку с мясом. Голодный, сидел в освещенной спальне и жался к ногам Майкрофта. Пришлось возвращаться на кухню, садиться и терпеливо ждать, пока поест кот и... ждать.   
  
Чертов Лестрейд задерживался, и Майкрофт на полном серьезе думал втихомолку произвести рокировку начальства, благо — вовремя сообразил включить телевизор. Услышанное несколько расставило все на свои места и заставило его немного расслабиться. Большая авария на объездной, сдетонировала промышленная взрывчатка, образовался затор, полиция поднята по тревоге.  
  
Приехал Лестрейд за полночь. Вымотанный, промокший насквозь, с перепачканным кровью рукавом. И был до невероятного благодарен Майкрофту, который не спрашивал. Молча дал чистое полотенце, молча налил чашку чаю и лишь вскользь поинтересовался, глядя на вспоротую развороченным полотном дверцы грузовика руку, привит ли он от столбняка. Только после того, как Лестрейд принял душ, не жуя, проглотил порцию чего-то съестного (явно не ощущая вкуса) и закрепил на руке более-менее вменяемую повязку, Майкрофт позволил себе откинуться в кресле и перейти на привычный лекторский тон. В холле разговоры шли куда более продуктивно, чем в кухне.  
  
— Грегори, иногда мне кажется, что твоя работа — это повод лишний раз не ездить домой. Если мне не изменяет память, ты возглавляешь отдел убийств. Как же так вышло, что именно тебя потащили на ДТП?  
  
— Три трупа, — угрюмо выдавил из себя Лестрейд, обнимающий чашку с чаем. — Один — насильственная, огнестрел, отсюда пошло первое столкновение, окончательную картину вроде восстановили, сейчас дорабатывают эксперты. Рядом с погибшим сидела его дочь... школьница. Всмятку. Потому что какая-то гнида решила свести счеты с ее папочкой, пристукнув его за рулем.  
  
— Выпей чай... — Майкрофт вздохнул, наливая в чашку еще порцию напитка. Раздались ковыляющие шаги, и из кухни, явно косолапя не в меру длинными задними лапами и подбрасывая зад, торопливо вошел лысый кот, сориентировавшись, прыгнул на колени Лестрейда и уткнулся мордой ему в шею, включая мотор. Грег непроизвольно потянулся в теплой бархатистой шкурке, ощущая, как с каждым поглаживанием отпускает напряжение. Зверюга посидела еще минут пять, затем стала заметно покачиваться, а потом, устроившись на коленях, и вовсе заснула.  
  
Разговор, который обычно встряхивал обоих, не клеился.   
  
Лестрейд едва дополз до дивана и рухнул лицом вниз. Майкрофт покачал головой, убирая чашки в посудомоечную машину. Он уже успел просмотреть видео из отчета, когда Грегори помогал оттаскивать под огнетушителями и пеной из рукавов нагромождения металла, освобождая зажатых в аварии людей. И почему-то отчетливо представилось, как он вот так каждый раз приползает домой, принимает душ, если что-то есть в холодильнике — ест, если нет или просто нет сил подойти и взять — ложится спать голодный. И оттого еще ценнее стало едва слышное "спасибо", которое друг пробормотал уже сквозь сон, когда Майкрофт накрыл его пледом.  
  
Майкрофт переоделся в пижаму и улегся в кровать, рядом раздался вчерашний звук. Не задумываясь, он приподнял край одеяла, и к нему тут же прижалось холодное бархатное тельце. Пара минут в тепле — и кот затарахтел, убаюкивая, уткнувшись ушастой головой Майкрофту под мышку. Хорошие стеклопакеты не допускали уличного шума, но ночной Лондон жил, отбрасывая на стены тени неоновых вывесок, автомобильных фар и сияющих окон высотных зданий. И почему-то казалось, что слышен гул, и он нарастает, а с ним нарастает непонятная боль.  
  
Боль...  
  
Боль... БОЛЬ.  
  
Майкрофт попытался крикнуть, но спазм перехватил горло, и он даже не мог ни двинуться с места, ни проглотить застывший в горле ком.  
  
А потом цветные отблески слились в один водоворот, завертелись и провалились в водопад темноты.  
  


***

  
Наверное, это был сон. Майкрофт открыл глаза, ощущая легкость во всем теле — как после хорошего отдыха, рассматривая белоснежный потолок над головой. Стоп... Он не дома, он...  
  
— Грег...  
  
Тишина напряженно терзала слух. Майкрофт любил тишину, даже почти боготворил... Но тишину, которую можно контролировать и при необходимости легко прервать. Не ту тишину, которая сейчас висела над головой, разрывая на куски.  
  
— Грегори...  
  
Торопливые шаги, и рядом склонилась знакомая голова.  
  
— Я испугался...  
  
На Лестрейде вчерашняя рубашка с пропитанным кровью рукавом, но ему, видимо, наплевать, как он выглядит среди чистоплюев клиники. Да и на все остальное, собственно, тоже плевать. На лице — дикое облегчение, а под глазами глубокие синие тени. Ну кто бы сомневался, что торчал тут... такого попробуй выгнать.  
  
Грег присел на корточки рядом с кроватью, и по лицу Майкрофта пробежала улыбка. Все хорошо... Но... черт... что это?..  
  
Едва заметное движение — и уже знакомый звук. Улыбка расползлась шире, а Грегори поднял край одеяла, впуская на кровать живое и теплое.  
  
— Он меня разбудил. Позвал. Так кричал, что я сразу понял: что-то случилось, побежал к тебе и...  
  
— Значит, все как всегда... Я обязан жизнью тебе... и коту.   
  
— Все-таки коту... Я бы точно не проснулся, — Лестрейд улыбнулся, наблюдая, как из-под одеяла торчит ушастая голова, включившая неизменный моторчик.   
  
Лестрейда, впрочем, выпроводили достаточно быстро набежавшие медики, в отличие от кота. Промучившись минут с десять, кожаное недоразумение вытряхнуть из пижамы Майкрофта не смогли и махнули рукой. К тому же — сам высокопоставленный больной был категорически против выдворения.   
  


***

  
— На вашем месте, я бы всерьез задумался о том, что не следует жить одному. Сердце — коварная штука, а с вашей работой может схватить в любой момент. Как видите, до недавнего времени предпосылок не было, и ваш возраст пока не вводит вас в группу риска, однако... — говорил пожилой врач, изучая показатели, — вам крупно повезло, что вы оказались в доме не один и что ваш друг имеет навыки оказания первой помощи. Повезло втройне, что у него был с собой нитроглицерин. Но повезет ли в другой раз?  
  
Эта фраза настойчиво крутилась в голове Майкрофта все последующие дни... И даже когда он тепло прощался у трапа самолета с Рамсомом Априортом.  
  
— Берто — мой друг и спаситель, — признался тогда южноафриканец. — У меня больное сердце, а он, как никто другой, умеет и опознать приступ, и позвать на помощь... Вот и в этот раз...  
  
— Да, и в этот раз, — задумчиво улыбался Майкрофт, поглаживая кошачью головенку, прильнувшую к своему хозяину. Гулко тарахтело крохотное кошачье сердце, которое было настолько предано людям, что сумело опознать знакомые симптомы в чужом человеке и броситься на помощь.  
  
— Пожалуй... на пенсии заведу себе такого кота, — пообещал он Рамсому, когда тот поднимался по трапу.  
  
А ведь и правда... почему бы и нет? Это всего лишь кот...  
  
А потом было Рождество и поездка к родителям. И разговоры, которые повторялись из года в год. Разговоры о том, что пора бы деткам задуматься о детках, кто им подаст в старости стакан воды. Особенно в этот раз мамулю волновал Шерлок, который сожительствовал — только подумать — с мужчиной!  
  
— Шерлок, ты понимаешь, что нужно искать человека, с которым ты готов создать семью на всю жизнь?  
  
Майкрофт привычно отстранился от разговоров, уйдя в свои мысли. Надо будет под каким-то предлогом уехать пораньше, взять каких-то старых вестернов, вызвонить Лестрейда, в крайнем случае — воспользоваться служебным положением, сорвать его с дежурства и распить на пару бутылку рома, отпраздновав по-настоящему.   
  
— Майкрофт, а ты? С кем будешь жить  _ты_  на старости лет? Время идет, мой мальчик, и нужно бы уже подумать, кто о тебе позаботится, вызовет скорую или подаст стакан воды, — голос мамули над самым ухом заставил вздрогнуть.  
  
— Я? — Майкрофт поморщился, возвращаясь к реальности, и, не успев продумать ответ, честно признался: — Я заведу лысого кота. И друга. 


End file.
